


【农坤】Put Your Arms Around My Soul（灵魂伴侣）

by fanaticsophia



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M, Soulmates
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-13
Packaged: 2019-10-27 15:59:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17769851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanaticsophia/pseuds/fanaticsophia
Summary: 非主流灵魂伴侣AU叭





	【农坤】Put Your Arms Around My Soul（灵魂伴侣）

“坤坤，你有灵魂伴侣吗？”  
“没有。”  
“我也没有哦。”  
提问的男孩交换了自己的秘密，像获得某个许可，雀跃着熄了灯。他穿过模糊的黑暗向他靠近，眼中闪烁着隐秘而快乐的火焰。  
这是没有星星的夜晚，空气湿润而微凉。暗淡的光穿过矮窗，照亮了漆黑又安静的角落。修长的影子从地板延展到蔡徐坤身上，一点一点覆盖他的视野。  
“坤坤？”  
呼唤的声音轻得仿佛耳语，冰凉的手指抚上脸颊。  
然后蔡徐坤闭上眼睛，接受了他的第一个吻。

【农坤】Put Your Arms Around My Soul（灵魂伴侣）  
By 十四行诗

蔡徐坤是在储藏室找到陈立农的，他开着前置摄像头发呆，听到声响才回过头。成年后他又瘦了一些，线条分明的五官失去笑容时是冷的，像杂志拍摄中一尊英俊而淡漠的雕塑。在所有人中，他似乎是变化最大的那一个，好的方面更多，偶尔也会表露出陌生的另一面。  
“在自己排练啊？”  
陈立农看了眼已经黑屏的镜头，有点支唔：“不是，想事情……”  
“要上台了，时间都忘了吗？”  
蔡徐坤并未多想，只顺手捏了捏他的后颈。陈立农的气势肉眼可见地软了下来，于是冷重新变回了天真，冲他露出初见时别无二致的乖巧笑容。  
“就来。”  
“今天任务挺重的，”蔡徐坤拉他起来，一边帮他拍拍大衣后的褶皱处，“发布会后至少有三个采访。我们有段时间没有团体活动了，估计不到晚上回不去。”  
陈立农被带着走了几步，又站住不动了。  
蔡徐坤终于意识到他的反常，转过身去看他的表情：“怎么了？”  
“……坤坤，你真的没有灵魂伴侣吗？”  
“没呀，我们不是确认过了吗？”他捧起陈立农的脸，安抚地亲了亲他的唇，“是不是听到什么消息了？多数人是没有灵魂伴侣的，这不影响我们在一起。”  
“是吗？”陈立农似乎前所未有的不确定，他揽着蔡徐坤的腰，听他肯定地答复了两次，低头又索要一个吻。蔡徐坤被他带着讨好意味的撒娇逗笑，没多少反抗意识地张开嘴，任他含住他的舌尖，舔吮间泛滥出唇蜜晕开后苦涩的一点橙子味。

其实他没有表现出的从容，但也无法为了不安打破平静。这段秘密关系里他是年长和引导的一方，尽管多数时间陈立农足够成熟，并不需要他的多少担负。每一次安慰与被安慰更像是双向的情感安抚，他们在聚少离多的日程里以这种方式确认彼此的重要性。  
可所有预兆都有原因，揭晓时间从不以意志左右。  
两周后蔡徐坤结束国外的拍摄回到宿舍，除去正在参加录制的陈立农，其他成员都聚齐在餐桌。他推门时小鬼正在说话，声音穿过了空旷的客厅：“你们不知道吗？农农有——”  
“坤坤！”尤长靖第一个发现了他。  
“我们给你留了披萨。”朱正廷招呼了一声，几个男孩很快挤了挤让出一个新位置。  
蔡徐坤晃了晃缺乏睡眠的脑袋，边放行李边问：“聊什么呢？”  
“农农有灵魂伴侣。”小鬼的兴致没有被打断，“上次换衣服我看到的，印记在后腰那里。”  
“灵魂伴侣？”  
大家忙于感叹，没有人发现蔡徐坤突然僵硬的动作。  
“是什么是什么？”  
“他挡住了，好像是什么花。”小鬼说，“我有问他是不是不能说，他说没关系。”  
林彦俊质疑：“比赛时没有啊，他好几次裸睡的，我怎么没看到。”  
他的舍友第一个进行反驳：“肯定是你观察力不行——”  
Justin提出了新的可能：“可能成年后才有的。”  
“农农还在青春期。”  
蔡徐坤捏着被塞进手里的披萨，被王子异推了推才从恍惚里清醒。话题已经绕到了他身上，范丞丞点了一圈问到这里：“坤坤，你有灵魂伴侣吗？”  
熟悉的片段机械式地闪过记忆，蔡徐坤摇了摇头，没有进一步的说明。  
“累了？”朱正廷小声问。  
蔡徐坤笑笑，没有再掩饰精神上的疲惫。  
“时差没倒过来。”他说。

小时候他妈妈教过这个常识，世上只有少数人拥有灵魂伴侣，他们身上有相同的印记，而命运让他们彼此吸引，即使相隔天涯海角也会相遇。  
只是在此之前，蔡徐坤从未想过这个问题。多数人有多数人的运气，一份虚无缥缈的指望，比不过切实感受到的喜欢。

回房间后蔡徐坤躺在床上发微信，问陈立农什么时候回来。  
——cln：不一定。  
回复来的很快，也很简单。  
蔡徐坤等了一会儿，慢慢意识到这就是全部了。  
确实有了不同。  
他后知后觉地想。  
其实以往的相处并没有话唠一方的绝对指向，只是他们配合的节奏太好，让落差过于明显。陈立农反复的出神，变得频繁的亲昵，说不出消沉还是冷淡的沟通欲望，似乎都得到了注解。他毫无掩饰的举措，或许就在等待这一天，或长或短，蔡徐坤总会自己发现谜底。  
可如今象征高潮的音乐已经响起，主角之一却失去了追问的动力。

他对陈立农的喜欢带着兄长似的怜爱，部分是主观认知里的懵懂无害，部分源于陈立农对他表露出的一种近似盲信的依赖。  
比赛时陈立农不只一次说过：“感觉坤坤就是偶像的样子。”那些习惯性靠近的动作，下意识追随的眼神，对他所有言语全然接受的反馈，都清楚明白地彰显着好感。  
而当蔡徐坤不好意思起来，表示“我也还有很多要学，大家都是一起进步”时，陈立农扑哧一声笑了，告诉他“连这个回答也是标准答案哦。”

真正走近却是出道后，他在巡演上台前集合队员，无意间发现陈立农在储藏间彩排。  
“我喜欢粉红色，因为是浓糖的颜色。”  
“欢迎大家来，希望今天所有人都可以开开心心。要注意安全，不要拥挤。还要和我的农糖们说，我爱你们。”  
“如果cue唱歌，”陈立农似乎在自己提问自己，然后又切换到表演的角色：“那就给大家简单唱几句——”  
——“如果cue你跳舞呢？”  
陈立农差点原地跳一个小跳，他猛地转过身，把观察表情的手机背到后面。被发现的窘迫让他的耳朵肉眼可见地变红了。  
“坤坤——！”  
蔡徐坤抵着门，饶有兴致地继续提问：“还有rap啊，你最近这方面很有进步，不考虑一下freestyle吗？”  
“坤坤……”陈立农眨巴眼睛只是喊他的名字，这回有点撒娇的语气了。  
蔡徐坤没再为难他：“集合了，赶紧过来。”  
“Yes sir.”

经验总结的道理有其科学性，比如同一个秘密是拉近距离的最短捷径，比如有了第一次就会有第二次。几次后蔡徐坤已然从旁观者进步为参与者，还可以绰绰有余地指点他不足和进步的方向。唯一的后遗症是偶尔忘记时间，队长不得不和勤奋的队员一起被催回队伍忏悔。  
练习的间隙他们并排坐在逃生通道的台阶，聊到一半陈立农回忆起过去：“最开始是要来比赛的时候，我太紧张了，一点把握都没有。”  
“然后我老师说，你不是学表演的吗？”  
“那就把过程当作演出，想一想导师会问的问题，多练习几次。”  
蔡徐坤翻了翻手机里的消息提醒，没忘记设一个闹钟：“没用上呢？”  
“那就下次有机会？”陈立农不确定地回答。  
蔡徐坤想到的是小时候参加《向上吧！少年》的面试，当时他一样准备了很多，但最终却在朗诵的过程里被喊了暂停，淘汰出舞台。准备的内容已经记不太清了，但那种感觉却挥之不去，那会儿他的愿望甚至不是能晋级几名，只是“希望下次能让我念完那首诗。”  
只是现实里哪有那么多下次，他们只有不断向前，才能得到更多机会。  
“准备的都能用上吗？”  
“当然不会啊。”  
“没准备好呢？”  
“所以我有练习没准备好的情况啊。”陈立农眯起眼笑了笑，双手合十换了一个活泼的腔调，“今天没准备好，下次再表演给大家好吗~？”  
但示范完他还是叹了口气：“等熟练了可能就好了吧。”  
“我基础不好。像坤坤你啊，Justin啊，长靖啊……应该说除我之外吧，随便的临场你们都可以发挥得很好。但我还不行。在美国训练的时候也是，要很辛苦地跟上，才能不给你们拖后腿。”  
“做太差农糖会失望吧。”  
蔡徐坤想了想，到底没有给他一个结论，只是说：“所以要继续努力。”

无法否认的是，后来的日子里他开始有些偏心。站位或责任作为借口都可以，也可能陈立农本身就是他难以抗拒的一个类型。在他身上，蔡徐坤的付出与收获似乎特别明晰，他的每一点进步，每一个笑容，每一次亲昵，都蕴藏了他浇灌而生的部分结晶。  
但他也不是万能的。  
巡演中途，他们的粉圈产生冲突，双方的超话都泛滥着灰色污染。那段时间接近父亲节，陈立农的状态并不算很好，工作时打着精神，私下里就陷入低迷。  
“坤坤，我太用力了吗？”  
蔡徐坤看着他的眼睛，却不知该如何回答。  
偶练第一次出场，蔡徐坤也承受过很大骂名。但后来的每一次质疑，他都对自己的决定百分百肯定。不为别人的眼光而活，他已经过了那个阶段。  
可陈立农是靠爱意找回自信的，他的出发点甚至不是自己，而是爱他的那个群体。  
他该如何告诉他？他们无法讨好所有人，事情往往难以两全。可这些道理，陈立农怎么会不懂？  
在他的第一次低谷，他们并不算太熟，蔡徐坤看着他从茫然到振作，从始至终，说过的只有一句“加油”。  
如今他们不同以往了，蔡徐坤却比那时更手足无措。  
“坤坤，”结果先开口的却是苦恼的那一个，陈立农靠着他的肩膀，一点点将自己的重心交给他，“你不用一定要给我答案啊。”他的笑容带着叹息和温顺，“你这样，让我怎么办呢？”  
蔡徐坤偏过头想问点什么，又在压抑的静寂中直觉般选择了沉默。

那是他们关系变化的起始。陈立农似乎一早预见了结局，他踏过蔡徐坤的安全线，像风无声地穿过平原，一切简化为书页里潦草的几行，他侵略他的世界，从意识到视线。  
而退让与亲密都会养成习惯。陈立农喜欢拥抱，喜欢亲吻，即使是没有遮蔽的舞台，也会默默地碰一碰他们的膝盖。他的每一个动作都在诉说他的喜欢，而蔡徐坤一开始就被捧在了高处，直到经受温水软化，心甘情愿地被爱意俘获。

 

……蔡徐坤睁开眼睛，微信界面依然是简单的那句回复。  
陈立农有一个灵魂伴侣。  
这个事实终于击中了他。  
蔡徐坤想到他这段时间的不确定，一次一次地索要安全感。他以为他给了，事实上没有。  
因为信息的获取本身就不对等。  
“坤坤，你真的没有灵魂伴侣吗？”  
他想到陈立农的提问，或许他确实是喜欢他的，所以还抱着渺茫的期待。可蔡徐坤并不是幸运的少数人，他没有那个印记。  
从前他并不相信灵魂伴侣的绝对性，可事到如今，确确实实有了一个无辜的影子，出现在陈立农生命的另一侧。  
而他们将是命运注定的伴侣。

陈立农是在一周后回来的。他没有主动，蔡徐坤也半是放弃地停止了联系。  
但工作还是要继续。  
第二天惩罚的抽签环节，他们一前一后抽出了彼此的名字，蔡徐坤不在状态地完成了自己的冷笑话，然后和群体一起转身去看大屏幕属于陈立农的单人花絮。  
熟悉的影像再也无法唤起亲切感，他的心里甚至是烦躁的。没有缘分把他们凑一起做什么呢？还不如干干脆脆地离远一些。  
过了一会儿陈立农拿水给他，蔡徐坤移开视线当没看到。  
他将水放在蔡徐坤的脚边，没有考虑第三个人。  
第二轮休息间隙，陈立农在离开座位前勾了他的手指，蔡徐坤大概知道他在等他，或许是为了莫名的冷遇，或许是期待恋人之间短暂的亲密。  
但他也没有动。  
回来后陈立农没有第三次尝试，他从来不是迟钝的人。

那天晚上蔡徐坤很早就躲在了房间，他不想搭理任何人，索性靠着床头听音乐。  
接近睡眠时间，他的室友出去了一趟就再没回来。几分钟后陈立农换好睡衣抱着枕头推开了门，告诉他“我和子异换了一晚上。”  
“……”蔡徐坤扯了耳机，甚至都不想去问他用了什么理由。  
陈立农锁了门，小心翼翼地凑近一些，用他委屈的狗狗眼看他。  
“坤坤，怎么了？”  
他无辜的保护色太过深刻，蔡徐坤几乎要反射性给他一个吻了。他暗讽了自己糟糕透顶的习惯，冷着表情不去看他。  
蔡徐坤的不动弹促生了陈立农的慌张，他丢了枕头，半跪在床沿，试探性地亲吻他的脸。  
他的身体不情愿地感觉到放松，熟悉的呼吸和温度轻而易举地入侵他的警戒，将他三心二意的反抗准备尽数瓦解。  
人的精神和肉体是可以分开的吗？可这又该怪谁呢？  
让他习惯这些的，不就是陈立农吗？即使是他的吻，也没有一点想分开的意思。  
蔡徐坤左手搭上他的脖颈，放松了牙关让他入侵，而右手去够他的衣摆，指尖探入他的衣角，伸向他后腰的位置。  
在他快要抵达目的地时，陈立农忽然受到刺激一样挣开了他。  
“农农？”  
“没事，”陈立农说。  
他的神色还带着一点儿欲，但他的身体语言已经在后退了。  
还有什么不明白的呢？  
蔡徐坤在床头慢慢坐直。高悬的达摩克里斯之剑已然下坠，仿佛有巨大的石块压在他的后背，他沉默地恢复力气，艰难地挺直脊背。没有进一步动作，但他不打算再拖了。  
“农农，你有灵魂伴侣吗？”  
陈立农似乎清醒了，他欲言又止。朦胧的温情退去了，他们之间剩下无法靠近的距离，一片空荡荡的冷气，连身体都感到寒意。  
“这就是原因吧。”  
蔡徐坤叹了口气。  
他的心上有一丝空虚，有一点酸，有一点苦，有一点无奈，还有一点冷漠，但很奇怪的，对于这个男孩的怜爱依然占据了多数位置，让他生不出被放弃的愤怒。  
“我知道了。”蔡徐坤下了床，打算出门把室友换回来。

——陈立农拉住了他的衣角。  
又一次的，他在弱势的位置请求他的回眸。  
“有什么意义呢？”蔡徐坤没有回头，这个问题或许也在问他自己。  
“坤坤……”  
蔡徐坤垂下了眼睑：“你希望我说什么？”  
陈立农抓起他的手，他抓得那么紧，像井下人祈祷一根求生的绳索：“告诉我你爱我，可以吗？不管那个人会不会出现，你都不会后悔。”  
“陈立农。”蔡徐坤很久没有这样喊他的名字了，从默许他越过舒适圈起。  
他问：“犹豫的不是你吗？”  
陈立农抬起头，像要辩解什么似的去够他的肩，蔡徐坤偏过头避开了他的吻，陈立农只好贴着他的脸，呼吸间都带了一点颤。  
“坤坤。”  
“今年生日后，我身上出现了这个图案。”  
他急急忙忙拉起自己的衣摆，露出后腰上一朵深蓝色玫瑰。  
“可是你没有。”  
“坤坤，我感觉像被判刑了一样。”  
“我爸以前说，灵魂伴侣属于彼此，只要出现，就注定会相爱。”  
“可我要对一个不认识的人负责吗？我突然就没有权利和你在一起了。”  
陈立农的声音变轻了，仿佛诉说着秘密。  
“坤坤，我的身体里一定有一个不好的我。”  
“我想去洗掉它，装作什么都不知道。”  
“我想撒谎，说我没有出现印记，理所当然地占据你的爱情。”  
“可我做不到。”  
“太讨厌了。”  
“在你面前我总想做个好孩子。可好孩子要负责，不管我想不想要。”  
他的话语因为情绪激动开始颠三倒四。  
“我不敢告诉你，坤坤，我怕你会直接放弃我。”  
“可我知道我总会告诉你。”  
“你有权利知道一切。”  
“我怕你告诉我什么是对的。”  
“可感情是可以说变就变的吗？”  
“我犹豫，我害怕。我怕你因为这个疏远我。我也愧疚，因为在我犹豫的时候，我就知道我的选择了，我顾不了另一个人。拖了这么久，到底都是自私。”  
陈立农告诉他。  
“坤坤……我想我做不成好孩子了。”  
请求他。  
“抓住我。不要放弃我。”  
他将蔡徐坤的碎发拨到耳后，露出一双泛红的眉眼。  
“我是你的。”

蔡徐坤低下头，一言不发扯过他的衣摆。  
深蓝色的玫瑰顺着阳光熨烫过的肌肤蜿蜒，仿佛古典彩绘的一角，野地里盛开了一朵蔷薇。他的指尖划过天赋自然的线条，没有疤痕似的凹凸，也没有人工上色的侥幸，那是不知名者的半个拥抱，象征他属于另一个人的，由命运标注的记号。  
这一次陈立农没有躲。  
但他的乖觉不再给年长者安慰，蔡徐坤听不到自己的心跳，像在高压环境里停止了呼吸，这种慢镜头似的错觉放纵了负面情绪的滋长，在想象里他可以毁灭世界，他们在天崩地裂的世界末日同归于尽，再没有和别人纠缠堕落的机会。  
短短的几秒钟，他的包容好像全部消失了。  
“我是你的。”陈立农在他耳边说，一遍，然后再重复一遍。他弯下膝盖靠着蔡徐坤的肩，右手自上而下抚摸他的脊背，在另一个人濒临失控的前沿，接过了支撑者的定位。  
蔡徐坤大脑放空地站在原地，觉得自己成了被抢走玩具的孩子。第一次没意识到失去，茫茫然然回忆可能的遗落点，第二次被哄着许一个好好珍惜的誓言，但手中依然什么也没有，直到他放弃成熟的面孔，露出一点要哭的脆弱，世界才垂下头颅，把糖果喂进他的口中。  
他们都太擅长退让，营造百分百的舒适圈，而当一个爱哭的孩子是多么有诱惑力的事情。  
或许这就是陈立农展现给他的，以爱为名的罂粟花丛。  
蔡徐坤放下手，让垂下的衣角重新遮住刺眼的纹路。  
“你没有后悔的机会。”他陈述得很平静。  
“我不会。”  
陈立农在漫长的沉默中又一次向他靠近，他抚摸他的脸庞，亲吻他的眼睛，而这一次，蔡徐坤不再挣扎。  
他终于在慢性毒药的催眠中选择了自我放弃，解开勒住呼吸的衣领，而世界在倾倒中晕眩，让他从里到外彻彻底底被卷入这场白色漩涡里。

蔡徐坤醒来时，床头还亮着灯。他们裹在纯色的棉被里，像枝丫纠缠的两棵树，吐息都彼此交融。几乎是一个动作，身旁的陈立农就睁开了眼睛。  
“农农？你不会没睡吧？”他的声音有些哑。  
陈立农不回答，只是凑上来亲他。  
蔡徐坤的身体蔓延上一股近似宿醉的疲惫，他听着时钟的滴答声，仿佛光阴就这么荒废。在那一刻他忽然清醒地明白了，没有无懈可击的外壳，也没有完美无缺的理想型，只有眼前这个真实的夜，他醒着，然后心甘情愿陪他消耗时间。  
陈立农自得其乐，顺着他赤裸的肩膀吻到乳尖，然后在心脏的位置吮了一口。  
蔡徐坤懒洋洋地问他：“你在圈地吗？”  
“我在给你一个标记。”  
陈立农眯着眼睛宣告，像露出牙齿的一只野生动物，他翻过身撑在蔡徐坤的上方，低头打量自己的杰作，“这可是我——”  
他的话音戛然而止。  
空气陷入莫名的死寂，陈立农猛地俯下身，在他亲吻的地方快速用力地抹了几下，接着一把掀开被子去够床头的手机。他的动作太慌了，差点把手机摔在地上。  
蔡徐坤被他吓了一跳，甚至没来得察觉到冷。“你怎么了？”  
陈立农匆匆忙忙去掩蔡徐坤的眼睛，一边按亮了手机屏，他见证过很多次奇迹，却从未轮到自己。  
但这一刻，确确实实有什么已经发生了。  
“坤坤……”他张开口说不出其他语句，只能喊他的名字，似乎足以传达一切。  
蔡徐坤拽下了他的手。  
世界是暗的，温度是冷的，小小的荧光在他们怀抱出的狭窄空间里闪烁，像童话故事中火柴点燃的魔法时刻。  
在蔡徐坤胸口的位置，跳动着心脏的地方，苍白的皮肤浮现出花的轮廓，枝丫舒展，花瓣柔软，随着呼吸缓慢地起伏。  
深蓝色的线条勾勒出崭新而鲜活的锁链，包裹住血液流淌的起始点。  
——他的心上开出了一朵玫瑰。  
童话从来是一半繁华一半荒凉的想象，但总有些时刻人们情愿沉溺在梦里。蔡徐坤无法移开视线，就像眨眼间奇迹就会消失不见。他在那一刻突然对命运产生了无法言说的敬畏，过度的情绪被蒸腾为液体涌出他的眼眶，水汽弥漫了视野。  
陈立农压下来吻他，吻他咬出印痕的唇，吻他雾气朦胧的眼，最后他低下头，郑重地吻那朵因他而生的花。  
“不怕了？”蔡徐坤忍着哽咽试图调侃他。  
“不怕了。”陈立农贴着他的心口回答。

 

如果命运是汪洋的海，而我泛舟其上。  
你是我唯一注视的光，指引我穿越黑暗。  
所以，拥抱我的灵魂吧，直到我抵达你的心。  
Put your arms around my soul, till I get to you.

 

END.


End file.
